Gezora
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Gezora.png |image =Gezora.jpg |caption =Gezora as he is seen in Space Amoeba |name =Gezora |species =Calamar Mutante |nicknames =Ninguno |height = |length = |weight =20,000 toneladas |forms =Ninguna |controlled =Yog |relationships =Yog Ganimes |allies =Manda, Destoroyah, Titanosaurus |enemies =Godzilla, Mothra |created =Ishiro Honda, Ei Ogawa, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = Haruo Nakajima |firstappearance =Space Amoeba |latestappearance =Godzilla: Rulers of Earth |suits =ShodaiGezo |roar = }} Nombre ☀Gezora (ゲ ゾ ラ? , Gezora ) es un kaiju sepia mutado creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en la película Toho 1970 , Espacio ameba El nombre de Gezora viene de la palabra japonesa geso (ゲ ソ? ) , lo que significa patas de calamar, y ra , un sufijo común para nombres kaiju . Historia ☀Serie Showa Space Amoeba Gezora fue creado y controlado por Yog , y fue utilizado para atacar a una isla . Él mató a muchas personas , y se devuelve al mar. Los nativos le atrajeron a un campo en el que estaba cubierto de gasolina. La gasolina se encendió , y Gezora corrió de vuelta al mar, donde murió Filmografia *Space Amoeba *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (en flashback) Video Juegos donde aparece *''Monster's Fair'' *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Uno de los primeros kaiju enemigo frente a Godzilla y Mothra es el sepias gigantes , Gezora . Gezora es un oponente extremadamente ágil , constantemente saltando por el escenario mediante la expansión y retracción de sus piernas . Gezora puede extender uno de sus tentáculos para intentar atacar al oponente . Sin embargo , Gezora carece de la capacidad para hacer frente a Godzilla o Mothra cualquier tipo de daño real, y posee muy poca amenaza ; Además, Gezora siempre tiene la menor cantidad de vida de cualquiera de los enemigos Kaiju en un mundo dado . Aunque , Gezora puede atrapar al jugador en la esquina de la pantalla , por lo tanto , no permitiendo que atacan , y la compra de Gezora tiempo suficiente para la vuelta para poner fin a lo que se puede regenerar algo de su salud perdida . Gezora_GMoM.gif|Gezora in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Gezora aparece en Godzilla de IDW : Reglas de la Tierra . Gezora aparece por primera vez en la edición # 3 , donde y Manda ataque del USS Goldstein , mientras que bajo el control de los extranjeros Devónico . Gezora vuelve a aparecer en la edición # 9 en el que además de Manda y Titanosaurus ataque de una flota naval montado cerca de donde Godzilla luchó Biollante . En los siguientes temas , Gezora es uno de los monstruos que protegen la capital Devónico . Gezora , Manda, Destoroyah , y la batalla Titanosaurus Godzilla cerca de la capital del Devónico en la edición # 12 , y todos, excepto Destoroyah escapar con vida cuando la base de sus amos alienígenas ' se destruye . RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_3_-_4.png En Otros Lenguajes *Russian: Гезора * Yiddish: געזאָראַ Gallery Rugidos Gezora Roars (Space Amoeba)|Gezora's roars Encuesta Te gusta Gezora? Si! No. Quizás. Category:Aliens Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures